


She Ain't Heavy

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Body Image, Body Worship, F/M, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mirrors, Mutual Pining, Overweight, POV Second Person, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Touching, Unrequited Crush, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Reader is trying on her bridesmaid dress to prepare for Thor and Brunhilde's wedding and finds herself having self-confidence issues with her body. Her best friend Loki Laufeyson steps in to give her some perspective and they both have a bit of an epiphany about each other.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: The Thirst Trials [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 15
Kudos: 218





	She Ain't Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit off the beaten path for me.
> 
> To give you a heads up, Reader is not plus sized. Reader is overweight, but not obese. The reason behind that is that I've seen lots of Reader fics discussing body image and body positivity, but I haven't yet encountered one that's simply about thicc girls. There are a lot of us out there who are between 10-20 lbs past the "standard" weight for our height, age, and ethnicity, and so I thought it would be nice to have that bit of representation in a feel good, nice!Loki AU fic. It's not a feels-heavy cryfest about it, but rather just a look at the struggles we sometimes come up against, mixed with some Loki thirst. Hopefully, that'll appeal to someone other than me, but I guess we'll find out.

_Suddenly Seymour is standing beside you_

_You don't need no makeup_

_Don't have to pretend_

_Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you_

_Sweet understanding_

_Seymour's your friend..._

_-"Suddenly Seymour" from The Little Shop of Horrors OST_

“Is it just me or do weddings suck?” you asked yourself in the mirror as you stared at the bridesmaid’s dress you’d just struggled into. To the bride’s credit, Brunhilde wasn’t one of those brides who believed in making her poor bridesmaids look like shit so she’d be prettier. She was nowhere near that insecure. She’d picked an excellent navy gown that pretty much every shade of skin looked good with and it was fitted to every body type.

Well. Almost every body type.

You blew a lock of hair off of your forehead and scowled at your reflection in the full-length mirror. Part of you thought about putting your fist through it, but the stitches and medical bill would suck. Plus, it would hurt. But you were unhappy with how the dress fit around your tummy and thighs. It wasn’t too tight or anything. You just pictured the other women who were your fellow bridesmaids—all just as funny and likable as Brunhilde herself—but they were all so slender and graceful little gym bunnies who would look dainty and cute. And you’d look like an Amazonian gargoyle by comparison.

You weren’t obese by any stretch, but you’d never been a small woman. You were what this generation referred to as “thicc” for sure. It wasn’t as if you didn’t dress to kill or as if you were eternally depressed about it, but anytime you worked out, you just packed on muscle but never dropped the fat. It felt permanently stuck to you like a wad of chewed up gum. You’d tried various combinations of diet and exercise until it became clear that your actual frame was just built this way. Nothing short of expensive elective surgery would change it, and you sure as hell weren’t about to do that to yourself.

“Ugh! I swear to God, I’m just not going!” you cried before grabbing a pillow and screaming out your frustration into it for a few seconds. It kind of helped. Just not much.

Just as you chucked the pillow back onto your bedspread, you heard a knock at the door. You heaved a sigh and tilted your head towards it. “Come in.”

Your best friend, Loki Laufeyson, appeared.

Loki was pretty much your polar opposite in every way, which was likely why you were best friends. You were loud, crass, and curvy; he was soft-spoken (except when angry), eloquent, and attractively slender. Loki had that enviable kind of muscle like a tennis player, all long, lithe lines of pale skin and perfect features: blue-green eyes, a sensual mouth, a straight, narrow nose, and cheekbones you could slice an orange with, all set off by natural black hair that fell above his shoulders. Loki could walk down the street and stop traffic. You both loved and hated it about him.

“What in heaven’s name is going on in here?” he asked, one dark eyebrow raised at your cranky expression. He’d been in the middle of trying on his matching navy tuxedo, clearly, as two buttons of his shirt were still undone and he didn’t have the bowtie or jacket on yet. “I heard screaming. Which is unusual coming from your bedroom, given your barren love life.”

He followed the comment with a cheeky grin and you chucked the throw pillow at him. He blocked it with his forearm and glanced you over. “A good choice from the little woman, it seems.”

“Yeah, for the other girls,” you groused as you ran a hand through your hair. “Not so much for me.”

Loki cocked his head slightly. “I beg your pardon?”

“Nothing,” you muttered. “How’s your suit fit?”

“No issues so far,” he said, stepping closer, starting to frown. “You are upset. What is the matter?”

“Nothing, Loki,” you insisted as you grabbed your phone. “Finish getting dressed so we can send her a selfie to confirm everything fits.”

Loki’s long fingers wrapped around your wrist holding the phone and you glanced all the way up at him this time. You almost flinched; he had that open, concerned look on his face. It always made you want to confess everything. “Darling, come now. You’ve no reason not to tell me what is bothering you.”

You sighed. “I do if it sounds stupid and insecure.”

“What does?”

You groaned and tugged your arm loose, tossing the phone down. “It’s the dress.”

“What about the dress?”

“I’m going to look ridiculous next to the other girls.”

“Why?”

You gestured to your reflection. “Well, look at me. I’m not exactly a delicate swan.”

Loki eyed you and then your reflection. “You are unhappy with your appearance.”

“Yeah, no shit,” you grumbled, crossing your arms under your chest as you glowered at yourself in the mirror.

He paused, as if thinking. “What in particular is bothering you about it?”

“I dunno, Loki. My stomach, my thighs, my biceps, pick one.”

His eyes narrowed a bit. “Is this a perpetual thought or one that was brought on by the wedding?”

You winced. “Perpetual. It…sort of comes and goes. Some days are better than others, to be honest.”

Loki crooked a finger beneath your chin and made you look at him. You tried to guard your expression, though you pretty much knew it was pointless. He had a knack for seeing straight through any walls you tried to put between the two of you. “Do you trust me?”

You blinked at him. What a strange question coming from him. You’d known him since early college, so it should have been a no-brainer by now. “Yeah, of course.”

Loki nodded to you. “Take off the dress.”

You blinked, slowly, once, baffled. Had you heard him right? “I’m sorry?”

“Go on,” he said softly. “Take it off.”

You eyed him, unsure of his motives. “That’s, uh, that’s kind of a weird thing to ask me, Loki.”

He smiled faintly. “I know. Just trust me, darling.”

You chewed your lip. You could of course say no and he’d drop it, but you had to admit you wanted to figure out what he was getting at. Your heart rate climbed absurdly high as he continued to observe you with calm patience as you shrugged out of the straps and unzipped the back of the dress. You lay it gently on the bedspread and brushed the silk flat so it wouldn’t wrinkle and then tried not to feel incredibly awkward in just your bra and panties in front of your best friend.

Loki angled you towards the mirror and then stepped up behind you. You wiggled your fingers nervously, your hands opening and closing, tense as his gaze roved over you from your hair to your toes. He settled his hands on your bare shoulders, his tone still very patient. “Tell me what you would change about your appearance.”

“Everything,” you mumbled. “To tell you the truth.”

“Be specific.”

“I dunno. I just…” You shifted from foot to foot. “I mean, I’m not _that_ far outside of my recommended weight. My mother raised me to know better, not to listen to the standards set by the healthcare world because it’s frankly outdated. It’s just that I’ve always wanted a different body type because of how mine is perceived. My belly is a little too big and so are my thighs and my shoulders are kind of broad for a girl and I’m not one hundred percent satisfied with my rack or my ass either. And there’s nothing wrong with being a thick girl, but the way that men look at me and the way men look at girls like Brunhilde or her bridesmaids is nowhere near the same. It’s like they’re the filet mignon and I’m the chuck roast. Don’t get me wrong; I have nothing against them. I don’t think I’m ugly. I never have. I just don’t…feel like I’m satisfied with what I see in the mirror, that’s all. It’s not some great, crushing, depressing thing. I can get by on the amount of confidence I have, but every so often, things like this remind me that I’d like to be different if I could.”

“I see,” Loki said, lightly stroking your upper arms. It felt nice. “May I offer my opinion?”

“Oh, I guess so,” you said, rolling your eyes in facetious annoyance. 

“It sounds to me as if we have a problem of comparisons,” he said. “It sounds as if the problem is not you, but the standard by which you measure yourself.”

He gripped your right hand and pressed it to your tummy, lightly, leaving his hand over the spot as well. “For instance, the typical beauty standards state that your stomach should be perfectly flat. It is not. However, look at your musculature overall. You are quite toned, even if your body type does not fit the Coke bottle shape that society insists that women aspire to. You are strong. You have quite a lot of endurance even though you do not have this highly sought after flat stomach.”

He gently nudged one of your legs forward with his knee, bumping against the back of your thigh. “Your thighs are equally strong and though you do not have that ridiculous thigh gap, they too fit the rest of your frame.”

Loki settled his hand on your hip, respectfully above the line of your panties. “I notice that you did not complain about your hips in your list of things you would alter about yourself, for good reason. Not only are they appealing, but they carry you well. You don’t notice, but the way that you walk isn’t common. There is a rhythm to it. You move smoothly, with grace, and you do not duck your chin down but rather hold your head with your chin parallel to the ground. You move confidently, not slouching or shuffling. You also dress so that your hips are flattering to your figure, drawing the eye to the curvature of your body, starting at your neck and flowing downward, which is as it should be.”

He rubbed your shoulders next. “Broad shoulders are nothing to be ashamed of. It is in error that society insists that they make you too masculine. Your shoulders are proportional to your waist and hips, which makes you symmetrical, which makes you appealing to the eye as well. The same can be said of your biceps. It is not unfeminine to hold power or even thickness in them, for they support your frame and complete sturdiness of your posture.”

Loki caught your wrists and lifted your hands to your breasts. “It is natural, from what I understand, to be dissatisfied with either the shape or size of your breasts. After all, in terms of weight loss or gain, unfortunately, the breasts suffer the most. They are the first to lose mass when one loses weight and the last to increase when one gains weight. That being said, consider your age and ethnicity. Are they not healthy?”

You shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Correct. They are nicely shaped and proportional to one another.”

You angled your head slightly and lifted a brow as you gave him a side eye. “And how long have you been aware of that?”

Loki chuckled in your ear. “Focus, love. I am not done.”

He slid your hands down and around to your ass. “The buttocks are quite similar in that it is difficult to attain a consistent shape for women. However, this idea that it must be perfectly round set against an unrealistically tiny waist is unfair. It is no different from how all hair colors on a woman are attractive, none more than the other. There is not just one type of ass that is pleasing to see. There are many. Large, medium, or small, sculpted or soft, it is still desirable to see the curvature and shape and movement of it.”

His arms then twined themselves around you and he hugged you against the front of his body, resting his cheek to your temple. The fondness of the gesture made you absurdly warm all over. “But here is my overall point: it is natural to wish yourself different, more ‘in line’ with what is considered to be desirable by the rest of the world. But the world is changing. Women are being celebrated for having more curves, for having darker skin, for having unconventional features. True, you are no waif, but it does not rob you of any value. It does not negate your own unique beauty. What is beautiful about a woman is being comfortable with herself, in looks and in personality. I know you may not be completely satisfied, but I also know that you are attractive because you are honest and you do not attempt to be what you believe others want. You are yourself. Always. I ask you to consider that each time you look in the mirror. Consider that you are beautiful by virtue of being who you are and not hiding everything you have to offer. Will you do that for me?”

You cleared your throat and wiped at your eyes briefly. “Y-Yeah, I can try.”

“Good girl.” He kissed your temple and then unwound his arms from around you.

You turned to face him, trying to keep a light tone so he wouldn’t notice he’d almost made you cry. “When did you have the time to notice all of these things about me?”

Loki smirked. “Usually during one of your rants about work.”

You hit him lightly. “Oh, just admit it. You are completely in love with me in secret. You write my name in all the margins of your planners and practice proposing to me in the mirror every morning.”

“Oh dear,” he deadpanned. “You have found me out. Whatever am I to do? I suppose I shall have to confess my undying adoration for you and throw you down on this bed and ravish you.”

You snorted. “Jesus Christ. I can’t even remember the last time someone ravished me. I think George W. Bush was still president.”

Loki laughed. “And whose fault is that?”

“These aforementioned thick thighs?”

“Quite the contrary. You simply do not put yourself out there enough. I can assure you there are quite a lot of men who would enjoy having these luscious thighs wrapped around them.”

You lifted an eyebrow. “Present company included or excluded?”

Loki gave you a cool smirk. “Well, it is no fun if I simply tell you, is it?”

“I notice you haven’t yet told me to get dressed.”

Loki’s eyes made a lazy pass over your bared skin again. “No, I have not.”

Oh, this was going somewhere very interesting. You and Loki were no stranger to harmless flirting, of course, not with how long you’d known each other. The two of you loved to challenge each other. It had been most of the foundation on which you’d built your friendship, competitive snarking. You knew somewhere deep down that Loki did indeed find you attractive and vice versa, but neither of you had wanted to risk bringing it up since you weren’t sure where it might lead.

“Your analysis of me was very in depth,” you said. “Maybe I should return the favor, lest you have any lingering insecurities about your appearance.”

Loki tucked his hands in his pockets, his smirk stretching, his eyes sparkling with good humor. “Be my guest, darling.”

You rested your hands on your hips and set your feet a bit apart, peering up at him with a critical eye. “You’re classically handsome. Not that you don’t already know that, but you fit the exact profile for the term. There are different types of handsome, but classically handsome is unique. Your eyes are incredibly intense and striking in color, contrasting with your pale skin and dark hair. Your chin has that fantastic shape that’s just right, masculine with just the tiniest bit of feminine beauty. Your bone structure is perfectly symmetrical and draws attention to the right areas. If one examines you from the side profile, the curvature of your face is extremely appealing thanks to your cheekbones, nose, and chin.”

You lowered your gaze to his neck. “Your throat is long and swan-like, which flatters how square your jaw is.”

You glanced at his upper body. “It also compliments how broad your shoulders are and how it fits your overall body structure, which is lithe. Your posture is absolutely flawless. It works in favor with your height and gives you a towering, powerful presence in comparison to everyone else. Your chest is solid, your abdomen proportionately muscular and pleasing in length, and your arms fit the size of your frame, suggesting that you are not only strong but agile as well.”

You stifled a bit of a chuckle as you continued the trip down his body. “Your waist is so narrow it’s enviable. I know men would kill to have a 34’’ waist, which most of them mistakenly think they are, and it gives you a streamlined appearance that is irresistible, especially in suits. You’re a suit salesman’s wet dream, frankly. The drop from your chest to your waist is ideal and while you’ve certainly got a gorgeously fit ass, it’s not so round that it makes the pants hard to fit. Your thighs are solid and draw the eye with how long they are. Your legs invite the gaze back up towards the rest of you so that one feels the need to look not once but twice to truly appreciate the view.”

Loki’s lashes lowered over his glittering eyes. “Why, darling, if I did not know any better, I would swear you found me attractive.”

You batted your own back at him. “What on Earth would give you that impression, Loki?”

He let out a low, private laugh that made your core tighten. “Little tease.”

You grinned. “Hey, you started it.”

“I was merely seeking to comfort my friend,” he sniffed. “Not get her all…”

Loki paused and licked the edge of his lips. “…riled up.”

“A few compliments and now your engine’s all revved,” you taunted. “I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

“In my defense, you are also half-naked.”

“Point taken.” You kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Loki. Really. That might’ve been the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

He cupped your cheek. “A woman like you should hear such things on a regular basis. It is a shame that you aren’t.”

“It’s okay,” you insisted. “To tell you the truth, it messes with my expectations anyway.”

“How so?”

“For one, I’ve always been so jealous of tiny girls because it means their boyfriends can pick them up,” you said with a groan. “You know, like they do in sexy romantic comedies? Being heavy means unless I hook up with The Rock, I’m shit out of luck.”

“Mm.” You caught that mischievous glint in his eyes a second too late. He darted down and slipped his arms around your thighs and lifted you. You yipped in surprise and wrapped your arms around his neck to balance yourself. It happened so fast that you looped your legs about his hips before you could help it. Loki’s hands landed on your thighs to support your weight and he merely lifted an eyebrow, his voice the peak of casual as he stared at you from mere inches away. “It is not as impossible as it seems.”

You giggled. “You are such a bad boy, you know that?”

“So they tell me.”

You shook your head. “Incorrigible. Now put me down before I snap you in half with my mighty thunder thighs.”

Loki waggled his eyebrows. “You cannot threaten me with a good time.”

You laughed. “Really, Loki, holding me up can’t be good for your back.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” He swung you around and placed you on the bed, but without drawing away. You settled into the comforter distinctly aware of the closeness of your bodies, your arms still around his shoulders, his hands on your bare skin, your legs encircling his narrow hips. Loki placed his hands on either side of you on the bed and an alluring purr entered his voice as he stared down at you. “Is this better, darling?”

You tried not to gulp. Your brain screamed that you’d both taken the highway to the Danger Zone. It was one thing to flirt shamelessly with him and another for him to press your half-naked body into the bed with that big, sexy frame after rescuing your self-confidence just in the nick of time. Girls fell in love with guys who did things like that. Yikes. He’d just wordlessly asked a question neither of you had gotten up the guts to ask each other after all these years.

The question was what the hell was your answer?

Logically, it would be irresponsible to rush into anything sexual with him. It could ruin your friendship.

But…if you were being honest…deep down, part of you had always fantasized about it happening. About Loki seeing you as more than his sarcastic best friend. About Loki just… _seeing_ you in general.

Like he’d just done.

“I, um…” You whispered hoarsely, your breathing shallow and fast. “Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want…me?”

“Completely sure,” Loki murmured. “You are bewitching. I would be honored if you would allow me to ravish you, thoroughly, for the foreseeable future.”

God, when were you going to get an offer this good ever again?

You smiled up at him. “Get ravishing, lover boy.”

Loki’s lips met yours somewhere in the middle, as you couldn’t help rushing up to kiss him. The kiss was better than you’d fantasized by a mile. As good as your imagination was, it couldn’t fully capture just how soft his lips felt against yours, how tantalizing he sounded when he let out a low moan of pleasure as he kissed you for the first time, how solid his chest felt against you pinning you beneath him. His fingers slipped into your hair and tugged your head back, allowing him better access to your mouth. His tongue swept over your lower lip and you eagerly sucked it inside your mouth. The kissing deepened and got messier, yummier, better by the second as your own hands decided to go wandering. You unsnapped the tiny buttons to his tuxedo shirt and then flattened your palms over his pectorals once the shirt flapped loosely to frame that magnificent chest. Loki felt _good_. Warm and firm, his skin so smooth it seemed impossible. You sank your nails into the runnels of his abs and he growled before pulling back enough to ditch the shirt entirely.

His lips hunted for your throat and bit over your pulse, driving a shaky gasp out of you as you ground your hips into the prominent bulge in his slacks. He slid his fingers down your sides and then gripped twin handfuls of your ass, holding you in place as he thrust between your legs. Pleasure streaked through you in an intoxicating rush as he trailed his hot mouth down your neck to your collarbone without stopping the hypnotic rhythm of his hips against your already wet panties. You bit your lip in an attempt to stifle yourself, but Loki would have none of it.

“Let me hear it, darling,” he drawled as he decorated your cleavage with open-mouthed kisses. He made sure your legs were secured around his waist as he crawled onto the bed completely and swiped the dress and your other loose clothing off of it.

“It’ll wrinkle,” you whined as you tried to catch the dress before it slid off the edge.

“Mm, I’ll get it dry cleaned,” Loki promised as his big hands snaked beneath your back and unsnapped your bra. You couldn’t stop the moan as his lips captured your right nipple and his teeth grazed it, sending pleasure zinging down your body and raising goosebumps all over you. You raked your nails down the broad, flat plains of his back as he teased both breasts until you were aching all over and the tempo of your pelvises rolling against each other had gotten all but frantic.

He reared over you on his knees finally and flashed you a lascivious smile as his fingers hooked in your panties. You tried not to hyperventilate as you watched him draw them off of you, leaving you naked on the bedspread. The urge to cover up bubbled up, but you fought it valiantly, though you felt yourself blushing as Loki flicked the panties to one side and leaned onto his haunches to get a good, long look at you. His brilliant eyes poured over you from head to toe and he licked his lips, his breathing heavy, pupils wide as you’d ever seen them.

“Beautiful,” he whispered reverently as he pushed your legs apart and crawled up to meet you. He guided your hands to the small of his back to hang on as he angled a hand between your thighs, crooking a finger into your waiting heat.

“L-Loki,” you whimpered, arching up in delighted surprise as the long, slender digit sent shuddering waves of bliss dancing up your naked skin. He nipped your lower lip and slanted his mouth to kiss you as he carefully tested you at first, his strokes soft and gentle. Delicious sensations spilled through your limbs until your entire body thrummed with them. Loki gradually picked up speed and then slipped in another finger, pressing into your core harder, cajoling moan after moan out of you. You trembled underneath him, unable to help pushing down against his hand in search of friction. You were soaking wet around his fingers in mere minutes and inches from an outright incredible orgasm.

“Mm, you sound so good moaning for me, sweetling,” Loki purred in your ear. “I want more.”

He scooted down enough to fit between your spread thighs and closed his mouth over your clit. You shrieked and plunged your hands into his silken hair. “Loki! Ah, God, Loki!”

His tongue lashed mercilessly across the aching point until your vision bled to white and your legs curled around his neck as you came messily around his fingers. Loki’s soft groans of satisfaction as you floated down from your climax didn’t help, either. He withdrew from you licking his fingers and lips clean while wearing a sinful smile. “I never want to hear another woman moan my name except for you, darling.”

He buried his face in the plump flesh of your right thigh and bit a kiss mark into it playfully before unzipping his navy tuxedo slacks and pushing off the boxers beneath them. If you weren’t already painfully hot for him, the sight of that long cock did the trick. You thought you’d burst into flames from sheer want as he languidly climbed up to meet you once again.

“Tell me I am not crazy,” Loki said as he held himself above you, lust and affection swirling equally in his eyes. “Tell me you have longed for this moment for as long as I have.”

You chuckled softly. “What do you think, Loki?”

He smiled. “I think we are both right where we’re supposed to be.”

His lips sealed to yours just as he drove up into you for the first time.

Time simply ceased.

His cock glided into you with ridiculous ease, yet every inch of it sent swirling whorls of pleasure blossoming through every hidden corner of you. Loki’s heavy body lay flush to you as he completed that first thrust, moaning indulgently into your mouth once he’d made it all the way inside you. He didn’t move for a few breaths, keeping still to truly drink in just how incredible it felt.

“So soft,” he murmured wistfully. “So sweet. So beautiful.”

You couldn’t help biting his lip as he drew his cock from you, a keening noise escaping you from just how badly you wanted it back. Loki returned to you and then sank into an immaculate, exquisite rhythm. You simply couldn’t get enough of him, running your hands over his shoulders and chest and back, rocking up into him with every ounce of your strength, helping him sink deeper into the tight clutch of your pussy. The sheets rustled under your movements and the bed frame lurched under the shifting weight of your entangled bodies. You couldn’t fathom how he could make you feel so good. The pleasure flowed over your naked skin and filled you from deep inside, rushing up to the surface with every succulent stroke. Your toes started to curl and your nails dug into his shoulder blades as you reached the edge again.

“Loki,” you breathed, quivering with the effort to keep your legs wrapped around him. “Loki, God, I’m gonna come.”

“Yes,” he hissed. “Yes, come, my sweet. Come for me.”

You shivered hard at his urgent command. “I don’t want to come yet. I don’t want you stop. It feels so good, Loki.”

“Mm, naughty little pet.” He kissed you and then brushed your hair out of your eyes, locking his heated gaze with yours. “Do you truly think that once will be enough for me? That I will not have you bent over the side of this bed taking my cock again? That I will not have you riding me to your heart’s content not long after that? Oh, no, I haven’t even gotten started, darling. So you are going to come for me now, and again later, and again after that. I will have my girl coming as often as she pleases, and that includes right now.”

He slid his hand down your tummy until he reached your clit, circling it with his middle finger. Your spine arched off the mattress as the pleasure sharpened to a fine point and something inside you coiled tighter and tighter, threatening to snap any second. He braced himself above you with his other arm and threw caution to the wind, trapping a scream behind another heady kiss as he fucked you into the bed like a savage. You couldn’t last any longer. You flew across the finish line and claimed your prize, bringing Loki along with you for the ride. He shuddered and moaned your name against your lips as he released everything into you at once, the sound of his ecstasy feral and arousing and unforgettable. His thrusts slowed one at a time and then he stilled, resting his sweaty forehead against yours.

You didn’t rouse until you felt him groping for the covers and then dragging them under your bodies. He lifted you slightly until you were both safely underneath the sheets and then folded you into his chest, losing a hand in your hair once more as he kissed you.

“Brun’s gonna make fun of us,” you told him sheepishly.

“As will Thor,” Loki agreed. “I’m certain we’ll survive the onslaught of ‘I told you so.’”

You started giggle as a certain realization hit you. Loki arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing, I just…this was all about our wedding clothes fitting. Turns out you and I were the perfect fit for each other.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t resist a chuckle. “Like a glove, my darling.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the title of the fic is taken from a really excellent episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. If you have HBO Max, I highly recommend that episode, which deals with this subject in a very cute, heartwarming way.
> 
> Also, because I have to do it: *Aku voice* "EXTRAAAA THICC!"


End file.
